


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Face Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom!Isaac, panties!kink, scott and allison like to tease isaac, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac shifted in his seat again, Scott bit back a grin and Allison sipped her coffee as though she was oblivious to what was happening next to her.<br/>“You okay there Isaac?” Scott asked, inching his hand further up Isaac’s thigh.<br/>“It’s 3pm,” Isaac pointed out.<br/>Scott and Allison exchanged a look. “Do you think you could make it to four?” Allison asked.<br/>Isaac shook his head. “Please.”<br/>“Well you have beaten your record time, so I guess it’s time for us to go home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of me surviving the first half of the semester I wrote some porn based on a conversation Rennie and I had. So, like always, this is for her. (it is also unbetad and im posting it at 4am, so forgive me for any spelling mistakes, point out any errors to me and ill fix them asap)

Isaac shifted in his seat again, Scott bit back a grin and Allison sipped her coffee as though she was oblivious to what was happening next to her.

“You okay there Isaac?” Scott asked, inching his hand further up Isaac’s thigh.

“It’s 3pm,” Isaac pointed out.

Scott and Allison exchanged a look. “Do you think you could make it to four?” Allison asked.

Isaac shook his head. “Please.”

“Well you have beaten your record time, so I guess it’s time for us to go home.”

Isaac had spent the last two and a half hours being dragged from store to store then to a café for a late lunch. All while he had a vibrating butt plug inside of him which was controlled by a remote that Allison and Scott had great joy in turning on and off at random points during the day.

It was their latest way of teasing Isaac and keeping him on edge for hours, extending the foreplay for all of them. Being out in public, being around people who were completely unaware only heightened the excitement for them.

***

Isaac was on his back, arms stretched above his head and tied to the headboard of the bed. Allison was kneeling beside him slowly tracing her fingernails up and down his stomach.

“You know I brought those panties for Allison, but I think they look fantastic on you too,” Scott said from the foot of the bed.

“I think they look better on him than they do on me,” Allison admitted, “I mean just look at his pretty cock.” She ran her fingernails up Isaac’s dick which was straining against the thin lace.

Isaac whined and bucked his hips up towards Allison’s hand, desperate for some real friction, for some relief.

“You’ve been so good, a few more minutes won’t kill you,” Scott told him, placing his hands on Isaac’s thighs and holding him still.

“It might,” Isaac muttered and tried to move his hips again.

“Stop moving,” Scott said firmly, “and I might let you come.”

Isaac relaxed as much as his restraints would allow and Allison laughed, “Good boy.”

Scott knelt on the bed between Isaac’s legs and leaned forward to kiss Allison.

“I think you should fuck him now,” Allison whispered into Scott’s ear when they broke the kiss.

 “You think so huh?” Scott grinned.

“Yeah,” Allison nodded before kissing Scott’s neck.

Allison pulled pack and moved to untie Isaac’s hands while Scott stood up to take off his boxers. Isaac rubbed his wrists when Allison removed the restraints but otherwise stayed still, he didn’t want Scott and Allison changed their minds. Allison kissed Isaac who moaned into her mouth when Scott started to kiss Isaac’s dick through the panties.

Isaac raised his hips up to make it easier for Scott to pull off the underwear and Allison put a pillow under Isaac’s hips before standing up to remove her own clothes. Their moves were well rehearsed, the three of them were perfectly in sync with each other.  

Scott poured some lube out into his hand and started stroking himself. “You ready?” he asked pulling the butt plug out of Isaac.

Isaac nodded and looked at Allison, “what about you?”

“Don’t you worry about me,” Allison said with a smile, “I’m going to put that pretty mouth of yours to work.” She tapped his lips with her finger and laughed again.

Isaac gasped when he felt Scott’s cock pressing into him, although it was more out of surprise than pain. Scott was moving slowly and Isaac whined again, he wanted Scott to hurry up. Scott gripped Isaac’s waist with one hand and hooked his other under Isaac’s knee, Isaac recognised what Scott wanted and straightened his leg so it was resting against Scott’s shoulder.

Allison waited until Scott had found a steady rhythm and Isaac was letting out breathy moans on every thrust. She placed a knee either side of Isaac’s head and knelt above him so she was facing Scott.

“You going to shut him up?” Scott asked, his own breath short.

“I thought it was time you got to hear me moan,” Allison replied lowering herself down onto Isaacs face, she could feel his warm breath on her bare skin.

Allison was already wet from watching Scott and Isaac. Isaac licked upwards, tasting Allison, moaning against her. Scott was torn between watching how Isaac’s jaw moved as he licked and kissed Allison and watching Allison’s face, her head thrown back and her mouth open.

Isaac moved one of his hands down towards his cock but Scott batted it away before Isaac could start stroking himself.

“Don’t you dare,” Scott warned through gritted teeth. “Allison first. Got that?”

A muffled _“mmhmmm”_ was all Scott got in reply, Allison started to laugh but it was cut short as a moan escaped her mouth.

With one hand she reached up and pinched one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing and rolling it while Isaac licked her clit.

It wasn’t long until the sounds of Allison’s moans filled the small room because, despite the slightly awkward angle and the fact that it was difficult for him to breathe, Isaac was very talented with his tongue and mouth.

Allison watched Scott thrusting in and out of Isaac, he was still moving slowly and Isaac’s dick was hard and leaking against his stomach. Her breath was coming short and fast, her palms were resting on Isaac’s chest and she dug her nails in as she came. She swore and rocked her hips forwards as her orgasm washed over her. Scott’s thrusts faltered as he watched Allison grind down on Isaac’s face.

When she couldn’t take anymore Allison moved away from Isaac, her thighs shaking.

“Can I come now?” Isaac asked his voice shaking slightly.

Allison looked up at Scott who nodded, he was close himself.

“I guess you’ve earned it,” Allison told Isaac, then dropped her voice to a whisper, “I wanna see you come without touching yourself.”

Isaac fisted his hands into the sheets as Scott picked up the pace of his thrusts and began to fuck Isaac harder. Isaac groaned and tossed his head from side to side but kept his hands fisted in the sheets. He was so close, if only he could touch himself.

“Come on baby, come for us,” Scott encouraged softly.

Allison had moved and was now pressing kisses against Isaac’s stomach and hummed in agreement. “You’ve been so good all day, you’re not going to stop doing what you’re told now, are you?”

They continued to talk to him, encouraging him, praising him. Isaac barely heard them though as the orgasm that had been building all day ripped through him.

It was too much for Scott. Feeling Isaac tense and tighten around him, watching him come, Isaac’s come streaking his stomach as well as Allison’s cheek; it all pushed Scott over the edge

Allison waited for a few moments, smiling fondly at how blissed out both Scott and Isaac looked, before she stood up. “It’s your turn to clean up,” she told Scott as she headed towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“You’re not going to invite us to join you?”

“You two look pretty spent to me,” Allison paused in the doorway.

Isaac was lying still, his arm thrown over his face to block out the light. Scott had pulled out of Isaac but had not moved any further.

“So you don’t want us to join you?”

“You can join me if you’re certain you can do a better job than the detachable shower head,” Allison grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked what was my first attempt at writing a threesome, im actually surprised i havent written anything like this earlier. You can always come hang out with me on tumblr, im heavenlyhale over there, come throw some fic ideas or headcanons my way


End file.
